Big Four: Enemy Count
by Lindsay Starling
Summary: Pitch black has risen once more, and this time he has friends to help out. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel have all gathered to discuss their next move. However when they learn that Pitch will be calling on enemies from there past, the four begin to worry. But no one more then Hiccup, who has not told everything that happened his life, nor every foe he has ever faced. (One Shot)
1. Enemy Count

Enemy count

All eight stood together in the North Pole, the four guardians with the four seasons. The destructive topic of pitches return hung over the small party like a plague, snuffing out any conversation or smile. But the matter had to be addressed, and soon. North stepped forward and the seasons looked up expectantly at the white-bearded man. "Now you all must know why I called you hear." North began; crossing his arms so all saw his naughty and nice tattoos. The four teenagers nodded, their eyes directed at the ground. "Yes, pitch has returned, something that was prophesized by Manny for some time now." The moon that was peeping in through the window gleamed once in reassurance. "However," North continued, drawing the children's eyes again, "Manny made other prophecy, on how to defeat pitch." The season's eyes widened, both blue and both green. "Yes, last time such a revolution of darkness happened, man in moon set out the first four, us." North gestured at himself, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and the Sand man. "We stopped the last darkness, now another four must rise to stop this one." Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel all looked nervously at one another, color slowly draining from the teens small faces as they herd their prophecy. Toothless nuzzled the back of Hiccups head in a comforting manner and Pascale climbed up Rapunzel's arm to sit on the shivering girls shoulder. North gave the companions a small smile as they consoled spring and autumn.

"So!" Bunny said briskly, shattering the small moment. "If you lot haven't guessed it you're the four."

"Yes rabbit we kind of assumed that when we were summoned." Jack said smoothly, leaning against his staff and smirking.

"I'm just saying we need to get a move on with battle strategies." Bunny said sharply, glaring at the frost bight that was the winter spirit.

"I believe the term is we need to get hopping?" Jack smiled, but Bunny just glared. "Relax bunny," Jack snorted, "We beet him last time and it was a snap, this time we have a girl who can shoot fire, a boy who has a plasma blasting dragon as a pet and a girl who can heal people with her hair, we'll be fine." Bunny's frown did not leave his furry face as he surveyed Jack. "What? There's four of us and one of him."

"No Jack." Tooth said sadly as she fluttered over to stand in front of the four seasons, "There's not one of pitch this time."

"What did he finally get friends or something?" Jack asked in mock curiosity. Tooth looked nervously down at her feet, as she hovered in the still air. "Wait what? Who would be friends with him?" Jack said in surprise.

"That's why your hear mate." Bunny interrupted, "We need to know about every enemy you lot ever faced, the once in your first life."

"You want to know about are old enemies?" Rapunzel asked, her fingers twirling absentmindedly around a strand of her long blond hair.

"Why?" Merida asked looking from guardian to guardian.

"Because we believe that pitch will seek help from your past foes, resurrecting them and summoning them to fight this coming battle." North answered.

"Wait, Pitch is going to go into are past lives, seek out are old enemy's and summon them to fight on his side." Hiccup asked, his hole demeanor twisting with a forgotten fear. The guardians nodded. "How in Oden's name is he going to do that?" Hiccup blurted. Tooth rubbed her arm and seemed beside her self with gilt.

"When he stool the teeth fifty years ago, he kept you fours boxes, I never got them back. He probably looked through your memory's and found all the information he needed to summon your past monsters." Hiccup slapped a hand over his forehand and gave a grown.

"Hay but he gave me my teeth back." Jack exclaimed.

"Well did you have any enemy's in your past life?" Bunny asked sharply. Jack opened his mouth to reply but the words stuck in his throat. No, he didn't. Bunny gave a small nod and smiled at his victory over Jack.

"Back to main problem." North said with worry crossing over his voice.

"Yeah, wright, sorry." Bunny muttered turning to the summer, autumn and spring spirits. "Tell us about every single one of your past rival's, no skipping on the details. Merida you go first."

"Wait before she go's would these . . . things, remember everything you did to them?" Hiccup asked delicately, his fingers twisting into a knot.

"Like what?" Tooth asked, her head cocking in Hiccups direction.

"Oh you now, things you might of said to them, experiences you may of put them through, like . . . I don't know . . . fiery explosions or imprisonment . . . stuff?" All the guardians and seasons stared at the squirming auburn haired boy, shocked at the vary un Hiccup like sentence.

"Um . . . yeah they would remember all that. They'd have every memory and personality trait of the person, seeing that they are basically the same thing." Tooth answered, stuttering a bit at the question.

"One more thing, would army's count?"

"W-what?"

"Army's . . . if you uh, angered, an army . . . or two, w-would they come as well?" Hiccup stammered with a small smile.

"Yes." Tooth said sadly. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, and groaned again.

"Haddock what did you do in your spear time when you were alive?" Jack asked in astonishment. Hiccup looked at his brown boots, his cheeked reddening in embarrassment.

"Anyway . . ." Merida said, looking suspiciously over at Hiccups blushing face. "I can only think of one thing that pitch would summon."

"Oh yeah who?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"Mordun."

"Oh is he a thug or a ruffian?" The blonde asked.

"No, he's a demon bear with the strength of ten men." Merida said nonchalantly, playing with one of her red curls. She looked up when silence fell over the group like a curtain. "What?" Merida asked at the stunned faces.

"A demon bear?" Jack choked, his eyes wide. "How did you piss that thing off?"

"I killed it." Merida said simply. Hiccup gave a snort at Merida's answer. The red head smiled at the boy then looked back to the perplexed frost. "It was an interesting summer." She giggled.

"Yeah I bet." Jack said with a sigh, looking shiftily over at the smiling Scottish princess.

"Rapunzel," Bunny said hurriedly, his gray head turning to the small pink face of the blonde. "Your turn, anybody we need to worry about?" Rapunzel looked over at Pascale who was still resting on her shoulder.

"Well there is my step mother, Gothle." She said, a bight of concern entering her pretty voice.

"Yeah, she mean?" Merida asked, feeling that her own villain stood up against Rapunzel's.

"More sociopathic I was thinking." Rapunzel said slowly, not noticing the sarcasms. "She's an evil enchantress who has a nasty habit of stabbing people in the back with real swords."

"Oh." Merida groaned, "Yeah- I- I think we may need to watch out for her."

"All right Hiccup, please try to lighten the lowed hear." Bunny said in a tired sort of panic. Hiccup shrunk a bit in his brown vest and blushed. "Your not gunna lighten anything are you?" Bunny said dryly.

"Uh, no, not really no." Hiccup stammered. The guardians and the seasons all sighed.

"Alright Haddock, lay it on us." Jack said sadly, leaning against his shepherd's staff.

"Well first off there's Alvin the Treacherous, who is everything the name would suggest. I think he's kidnaped me three times, and has attacked my village twice. Then there's the entire Outcast army, who are about as blood thirsty as hungry nadirs, even if they are a bit stupid."

"Is that it?" Rapunzel asked shakily, her jaw dropped along with the others. Hiccup gave a small nervous laugh.

"Uh, no. Then there was this crazy kid that I grew up with, Dagger the deranged. Yeah he had a disturbing obsession with killing things, oh and Mildew, an angry old man who got me kidnaped once and is evil. Not to mention the Green Death. Giant queen of all dragons, who is about the size of a small mountain give or take."

"A small mountain!" Tooth shrieked.

"Give or take." Hiccup cried, trying to reassure the flustered fairy.

Silence once again cascaded over the group, deepening uncomfortably after the alarmingly long list of enemies that Hiccup had just rambled off. Bunny had a paw over his eyes and was slowly shaking his furry head. Rapunzel and Merida were both gaping at Hiccup and Jack was silently banging his forehead against his staff.

"How did you get an entire army angry with you?" The frost spirit moaned.

"I uh blew up a couple ships, foiled a few plans . . . yeah I basically ruined there lives." Hiccup said apprehensively, fidgeting with his sleeve and trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the other guardians.

"Oh good, I'm glad you didn't do anything drastic." Jack chuckled, his shock ebbing away to laughter as he thought of how ridicules the situation was. The smallest and youngest of the four had the highest villain count.

"So army." North interrupted jacks thoughts. "How big is it?"

"Uh, not that big just-" Then Hiccup trailed off muttering a number under his breath. Merida gave him a small punch on the arm and Hiccup sighed. "I think about 170 or 180." Hiccup said unhappily. Both Merida and Jack slapped a hand over there face, and bunny rolled his eyes.

"So lets get this strait," said bunny dryly. "One," He pointed at Merida, "One," He said again now pointing at Rapunzel, "None." Said Bunny deadpan, looking over at Jack, "and one hundred and eighty four." Now pointing at Hiccup.

"Yep." said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his head. "And that's only if he doesn't summon the armada." Bunny through his hands in the air at this point and North stared laughing.

"What armada?" Merida snapped.

"Oh well, Dagger is the chief of the Berserker tribe, and he has this small . . . teeny tiny, little armada at his disposal." Hiccup muttered, now looking awkwardly out the window. "So if he dose summon the armada then that would boost my number to five-hundred and thirty four."

"Well . . . " Rapunzel said slowly, rocking back and forth on her heals, "Lets hope that he doesn't find the ARMADA then."

"You know Haddock." Jack muttered, rubbing his forehead dully, "You really do no how to make a guy feel unaccomplished. I mean I thought I was covered, saving the children of the world from nightmares, but NOP."

"Sorry." Hiccup said with a small smile. Merida just rapped her arm around Hiccups shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze.  
"Making you feel unaccomplished." Merida snickered, "Frost, he blew your white haired head out of the water." She gave out a long laugh at the face that Jack was making. Rapunzel gave a small giggle too and leaned over on Jack. But the frost spirit had his arms crossed and was glaring at the chuckling red head, even though he did find it very very funny.


	2. Coming Soon

Coming Soon

The Archer and the Dragon Rider

**Chapter titles**

Chapter 1: The four letters

Chapter 2: The village of Berk

Chapter 3: Hiccup the useless

Chapter 4: Merida the brave

Chapter 5: An uncomfortable first encounter

Chapter 6: Haddock eats Haggises

Chapter 7: The stubbornness of Dragons

Chapter 8: Lucky shot

Chapter 9: Welcome to dragon training

Chapter 10: Fairy tails

Chapter 11: An afternoon alone

Chapter 12: Some things don't rub off

Chapter 13: Do you ever dream of flying

Chapter 14: Wind swept

Chapter 15: Green grass, red blood and black bears

Chapter 16: The party crashers

Chapter 17: Sleepy

Chapter 18: How to kill a dragon

Chapter 19: The Dragon Queen

Chapter 20: Promise

Chapter 21: Ashes and dust

Chapter 22: How it ends

Chapter 23: Epilog (14 years latter)

**END**

Other Stories in the Saga

**The discovery of Matches**- _Story of how Merida fawned her dragon, and the small adventure that comes form him. (No Hiccup)_

**Merida Wares Pink**- _Life with Hiccup and Merida when they are Eighteen. Merida is adjusting to the idea of herself, and who she is. Hiccup in the mean time needs to start thinking about what it would mean if he truly fell in love with Merida, and what he would have to give up to be with her forever. (Mostly fluff and character study's, exploring Hiccups ties to Berk and Merida's felling of not being a proper princess.)_

**Are Adventure at Sea**- _Merida and Hiccup get kidnaped by some_ _familiar faces from the fist story (The Archer and the Dragon Rider) and have to make their way home to Scotland. The only problem is, they are stuck on an island full of quarreling bandits, who have one order in their minds, "Get them back!" (Contains Camicazi)_

**L.S**


End file.
